Frustration
by pitchoun
Summary: Les frustrés ne sont pas ceux que vous croyez! Attention guimauve donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin!


**Auteur : ****Pitchoun**

**Disclamer ****: Personnages pas à moi mais histoire made in Pitchoun !**

**Nouvel OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Frustration**

Cela faisait plusieurs années que le Colonel et le Major de SG-1 se tournaient autour, sans que rien de concret n'en ressorte. Des coups d'œil, des frôlements, des insinuations tout cela était le lot quotidien de nos deux protagonistes sans qu'aucuns d'eux ne fassent quoi que ce soit. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à frustrer la base toute entière ! Même les admirateurs et admiratrices des deux personnes concernées. De nombreuses conversations étaient centrées sur nos héros qui ne se doutaient de rien. C'est alors qu'n latin le Général Hammond trouva dans son bureau Daniel, Teal'c et Janet ceux-ci avaient dans leurs mains des piles de feuilles :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce les rapports en retard du Colonel O'Neill ?

- C'est une pétition !

-Une…pétition ?

Daniel se rapprocha du bureau et expliqua plus précisément de quoi il était question :

-Tous les membres de la base sans exceptions ont fait passés une pétition contre la loi de non fraternisation !

-Je n'en suis pas sûre Daniel Jackson !

-Qui a-t-il Teal'c ?

-Le Général Hammond est le seul à n'avoir pas signé !

Daniel se retourna vers appréhension vers le Général, il découvrit avec stupeur que celui-ci s'était levé, avait pris une feuille sur la pile de Janet et était retourné se rasseoir à son bureau. Il prit un stylo en souriant et signa cette même feuille sous les yeux ahuris de nos trois amis.

-Maintenant que tous est réglé j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer !

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Jack se dirigeai comme toujours en direction du labo de son Major préféré il entendit de nombreux sifflements lors de son passage dans les couloirs. En se retournant à chaque fois il remarqua que ceux-ci provenaient de femmes de la base, mais il n'en prit pas compte et continua son chemin. Arrivé devant la porte du labo il se figea sur place, celle-ci était ouverte et par terre se trouvait des centaines de roses rouges éparpillées sur le sol. Intriguer il entra avec difficulté dans le labo en réussissant à écraser que 20 roses !

-Carter ?

-Je suis là, mon Colonel !

Jack chercha du regard son Major, il l'a trouva au fond de son labo assise par terre dans le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas de roses.

-Euh… Carter vous avez un nouvel admirateur ?

-Je… je, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Ce matin je suis entrée dans le labo et tout ceci y était déjà !

-Et, il n'y a pas une genre de carte de visite, ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Je, euh je n'en sais rien !

-Bon bah cherchons ensemble on devrait trouver un truc ! Aller Carter au travail !

Jack ne cessait de chercher dans sa tête qui avait bien pu faire ça, il fulminait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui est osé faire ça ! Quelques minutes de silence et de recherches intensives passèrent quand tout d'un coup un cri de triomphe éclata dans le labo :

-J'ai trouvé Carter !

Sam se rapprocha de son colonel qui lui tendait la carte, celle-ci le regarda et déclara :

-Je… pouvez-vous la lire s'il vous plaît ?

-Euh… oui…

Jack déplia lentement la carte sous les yeux attentif et curieux de Sam, il s'éclaircit la voix et lut d'une traite la carte à haute voix :

_« Sam cela fait plus de 5 ans que je suis in love de toi !_

_Gros poutoux ton Jackounet ! »_

-Que… quoi mais j'ai jamais écrit ça !

- Monsieur si c'est une blague ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Mais Carter je…

-Monsieur avec tous le respect que je vous dois, ce que vous venez de faire et vraiment horrible !

-Carter…

-Non ! J'en ai marre ! Vous savez très bien les sentiments que j'ai pour vous et vous, vous en amusez ! Vous êtes…

-STOP ! Sam écoute moi !

Jack s'était rapproché de Sam qui avait éclaté en sanglots, il l'a prit par les épaules, prit son menton dans sa main pour que leurs regards se croisent.

-Sam, si vraiment ça avait été moi, premièrement je n'aurais en aucuns cas choisit des roses rouges puisque tu déteste ça j'aurais prit des Lys blancs tes préférés ! Et deuxièmement cette carte et du genre à la Daniel j'aurais plutôt écrit ça :

_« Samantha depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre mais surtout l'envie. L'envie de vivre et de te protéger au péril de ma propre vie. _

_Tu es devenu ma vie sans toi je meurs, je te veux dans ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'achève._

_Je t'aime._

_Jack. »_

Jack venait de se déclarer et il n'en revenait pas lui-même, quand à Sam ses sanglots avaient redoublés. Elle ne cessait de regarder Jack dans les yeux, et lui pour rien au monde aurait détourné le regard. Les secondes passèrent puis les minutes passèrent, quand Sam décida enfin de prendre la parole la voix encore tremblante :

-C'est vrai… ?

-Euh…oui !

-Mais et la loi…

-Franchement Sam là toute de suite maintenant je me contre fou de cette loi !

Jack combla les quelques millimètres qu'il restait entre leurs deux visages et embrassa avec tous l'amour dont il était capable Sam. Le baiser achevé ils se regardèrent en souriant, dans leurs yeux se reflétait la joie et l'amour mutuel qu'ils se portaient. Quand tout d'un coup Daniel entra en courant dans le labo :

-Désolé j'avais oublié de mettre ça !

Il tendit une carte identique à celle trouvée plus tôt à Jack, puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu sous les yeux ébahis du couple. Jack déplia la carte et lu à haute voix

_« Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_PS : Souriez vous êtes filmés ! Dérogation acceptée ! »_

D'un seul mouvement de tête Jack et Sam regardèrent la caméra suspendue au plafond. Quand tout d'un coup ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Quand leur fou rire s'arrêta Jack regarda la caméra et déclara solennellement :

-Vous tous qui nous regardent, profitez car vous allez le regretter ! Même vous Général !

Maintenant il était temps de parler de choses sérieuse, Jack se retourna une fois encore vers Sam mit un genoux à terre et sortit d'une de ses poches une bague. Cette bague il l'avait toujours sur lui, un jour il l'avait vu dans une boutique et n'avait pu résister à l'idée de l'achetée. Cette bague n'avait qu'un seul diamant mais celui-ci prenait la couleur bleue lorsqu'elle était sous la lumière. Une bague parfaite pour Sam.

-Samantha Carter, tu es une femme merveilleuse, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de porter mon nom en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

-…

-Sam ?

-OUI ! OUI ! OUI !

Sam se jeta dans les bras de Jack qui bascula en arrière pour finir par terre entouré de milliers de pétales qui sous l'effet de la chute s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle de surveillance des applaudissements se répercutèrent dans la salle et vinrent bientôt atteindre les couloirs où des hourras se firent entendre. Puis se rappelant de la menace du Colonel tous s'éparpillèrent dans la base, le Général y comprit !

Mais pour l'instant Jack était, disons occupé à autre chose, l'exécution de la menace était reportée ultérieurement !

**Alors verdict ? Je me jette par la fenêtre de mon immeuble ou je saute de joie devant vos commentaires approbateurs ?**


End file.
